Love at First Sight
by rammyam278
Summary: Alice Cullen is not happy about her move to Forks. That is until she meets Jasper. However, other people like Jasper too. And they will stop at nothing to get him. All human.PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm sorry if this isn't very good. This is my first fan fiction so enjoy!.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. None of the characters, nothing.**

_**Chapter one**_

Jasper's P.O.V

"Rose, hurry up or we'll be late!!" I yelled up to my sister.

"Okay, cool it Jasper. Go and get the keys for the BMW. I just have to finish up my hair." She yelled back.

I sighed, "Well, that's typical Rosalie." I mumbled to myself. I got into the BMW and put the keys into the ignition. I stayed there for a full 5 minutes before Rosalie came out to the garage and got into the car. She wore a red tang top with a denim jacket over it and a pair of jean shorts to match.

"You took half an hour to put that on?" I said while pulling out of our driveway.

"You forgot about hair and make-up." She reminded me.

"Ya, whatever. So what's the occasion? You normally only take 15 minutes."

"Well today three new kids are coming to school and I want to look good."

"Ah yes. The Cullens." I said remembering the conversation I had with the football coach, "Coach said that one of them would be perfect for the quarterback position."

"Whatever. Now that Katie left I need a new shopping buddy," she said hardly paying attention to what I said.

"What about Bella?" Bella is our childhood friend.

"You know that Bella doesn't care for shopping, and it's no fun with Bella moping around all upset about me forcing her to go shopping," I heard the pout in her voice.

"I already feel sorry for the new kids," I said sighing. She punched me on the arm.

Once we got to Forks high school and got out of the car we saw Bella standing at our usual meeting spot.

"Hey Bella. Sorry about being late. You-know-who took half an hour to get ready for school." I jabbed my thumb in Rosalie's direction.

Bella giggled and said, "That's okay Jasper. So are you guys ready to meet the new kids?"

"Ya, but I don't really see the big deal though." I said while noticing my sister staring at herself in the review mirror fixing her hair.

"Oh you didn't to hear," Bella stared at me with wide eyes," They are the kids of the new doctor and they are supposed to be rich."

"Ya, what's your point. Rose and I are rich too." I said.

"Ya, but they all have some extreme difference from each other. If you didn't know better you wouldn't even think they are related," she said matter-of-factly.

"Oh? How so?" I said now interested.

"Well I heard from Tanya, whose parents know the family, that the eldest boy is like a star football player because he's so big. The second son is a musician and a heart throb. Finally, the daughter is a fashionable gymnast, perfect to be a cheerleader." Now both Rose and I were interested.

"So what's the big deal? They are all just talented people." I was still confused about why everybody was so excited about the new kids.

"Ya, but they are so perfect it's kind of scary." Bella shivered at the thought.

"Whatever," I said. Why are people making such a big deal about these people?

"OH MY GOSH!! HERE THEY COME!!" Bella pointed her finger at a shiny, silver Volvo coming into the parking lot.

Out came a guy who looked like a bodybuilder. He was about 6 foot and had huge muscles. I heard Rosalie gasp next to me. Next, the other guy came out and he had stepped out of a fashion magazine that Rosalie leaves open on our coffee table. For a moment he looked at Bella and she gasped. I looked at her and noticed that she was a deep shade of red. Finally, a girl came out from the back seat and I felt my jaw drop.

She was a small slender girl with black spiky hair. She had on a black leather jacket and black skinny jeans to match. She looked like a super star. Then she shocked me by gracefully skipping towards us.

"Hello! I'm Alice Cullen. Those guys there are my brothers Emmett and Edward. Do you guys mind showing us around?" Her voice was the sound of tinkling bells.

At first I was to shocked to say anything but then snapped back to reality when she raised an eyebrow at us.

"UH-uh-uh. Oh. Of course. I'm Jasper Hale and this is my sister Rosalie," I pointed a finger a Rosalie, "and this is my friend Bella Swan." I then pointed a finger at Bella.

"Well, this is my eldest brother Emmett," she pointed a graceful finger at the bodybuilder, "and this is Edward, "pointing at the heart throb.

"Hi. I'm B-B-Bella," Bella extended a hand towards Edward.

"I'm Edward." The next thing you know they are in their own world.

"I'm Rosalie," my sister whispered toward Emmett.

"HI. I'm Emmett! It's nice to meet you. May I escort you to your first class?"

With that they too were gone, leaving me with Alice.

"So… what's your first class?" I asked nervously.

"Hmmmm. Trigonometry with Mr. Varner," she said looking up from her schedule.

"That's good. You're in my class. Shall we go together?" I asked.

"Okay." We walked together to class.

When we sat down and our teacher started the lecture I automatically tuned him out. I noticed that in one morning I found out 3 things: one Rosalie liked Emmett Cullen; two Bella liked Edward Cullen; and three I was in love with Alice Cullen.

**Well that was the first chapter for you. Chapter 2 is will be up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

****

**I'm sorry if this isn't very good. This is my first fan fiction so enjoy!.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. None of the characters, nothing.**

_**Chapter 2**_

Alice's P.O.V.

Sigh. Out of all the small towns in America, why did Esme have to pick Forks? It's wet, it's green and the closest mall that has designer clothes is in Port Angeles. Darn.

"Alice could you _please_ stop mopping you're making me feel upset." Emmett looked at me with pleading eyes.

I ignored him and continued to stare out my window.

"Alice, if you perk up I promise to buy you that yellow Porsche you have always wanted." Darn it. Edward knew my weak point.

"Promise?" I asked innocently.

Edward laughed and said, "Promise."

I smiled and thought about the new high school I would be going to. Forks High. Well, hopefully I will make friends fast.

"Well, kids we're here," Carlisle announced.

Before me there was a large glass house. It was huge.

"Wow." Wow was the only word to describe the building. I suddenly forgot about my negative thoughts I had towards Forks. I then remembered one key detail of my life. "So…. I'm just going to go upstairs to pick the bed room with the biggest closet," and with that I rushed upstairs, leaving everybody shocked behind me.

The next day I woke up earlier than I thought I would. Yesterday, I had to help my family unpack everything, since most of the stuff was shipped here before hand and we hired some people to unpack that stuff, with the supervision of our close uncle, we were unpacked in no time. It was a good thing that my walk in closet was bigger than my room because my clothes took up every square inch of it. Sigh. I'll end up having to buy a new wardrobe for my room if I want to go shopping. Oh well. Today is the first day of school for me and my two brothers at Forks High.

I dressed in my favorite black leather jacket and black skinny jeans and headed down the stairs. Edward was already downstairs playing his piano. I slid onto the bench next to him and listened closely. By the time Edward finished his song; Emmett came down and just stood there.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Well I was wondering why I don't smell any food," he said, " I think we all know by now that I'm not the best cook in the world."

"Esme is out getting groceries, so eat some cereal or something," I said looking at him. He turned to go into the kitchen grumpily and I followed him. While he grabbed some of his cereal, I took a granola bar and turned to stare at him while I ate it.

"What?" He raised an eyebrow at me and I giggled.

"Oh nothing. I was just wondering how you would make it through the mourning without protein." He narrowed his eyes at me and threw his spoon at me. I quickly dodged it and left the room laughing.

"Oh shoot," I said looking at the clock, "We had better get going or we'll be late for our first day at Forks High." We ran to the garage, jumped into Edward's Volvo, and drove off to school.

When we got there we immediately saw two girls and one guy standing in front of the school. The first girl was very pretty. She had long blond hair and had on a nice outfit. Once Emmett saw her, he almost started to drool. The next girl had brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Her looks were average but I could tell she caught Edward's attention. Finally, I saw the boy. He was tall and looked like the blonde girl. His hair was a shiny blonde and his eyes were a beautiful sea of turquoise. He looked like an angel sent down from heaven to save me from dieing from boredom. Forks just got a whole lot better.

When I got out and saw him I almost froze. I knew that he noticed.

"Oh darn it," I said under my breath. I had to do something fast before he thought I was even crazier. "I know." I skipped forward with a fake smile plastered on my face. As I got closer I started getting really nervous. "What am I going to say?" I thought. Before I could think of one I was already there. I had to think of something fast.

"Hello! I'm Alice Cullen. Those guys there are my brothers Emmett and Edward. Do you guys mind showing us around?" Ugh! I'm so stupid. Why would I say that? Oh well. It's to late now.

At first they just stared at me awed. Finally the guy answered me.

"UH-uh-uh. Oh. Of course. I'm Jasper Hale and this is my sister Rosalie," he pointed a finger at the blonde girl, "and this is my friend Bella Swan." He then pointed a finger at the brunette.

"Well, this is my eldest brother Emmett," I pointed my finger awkwardly at Emmett, "and this is Edward, "I said pointing at the heart throb.

"Hi. I'm B-B-Bella," the brunette said extending a hand towards Edward.

"I'm Edward." And they left, Bella blushing and Edward smiling his weird crooked smile.

"I'm Rosalie," the blond whispered toward Emmett.

"HI. I'm Emmett! It's nice to meet you. May I escort you to your first class?" Tsk. That's very typical of Emmett. All strait forward usually making the other person feel even more nervous.

Emmett left dragging a dazed Rosalie to the classrooms. Which left me and Jasper. Alone.

"So… what's your first class?" He asked. I was too nervous myself to hear if he too was nervous.

"Ummm," I looked down at my schedule, "Trigonometry with Mr. Varner."

"That's good. You're in my class. Shall we go together?" I looked up for a second and was shocked by his beauty. At least five seconds passed before I answered him.

"Okay." And so my first day at school started wonderfully.

**I hoped you liked Chapter 2. Please review. Chapter 3 will be up soon, hopefully..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is Chapter 3. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing. Oh well.**

_**Chapter 3**_

Jasper's P.O.V.

Today went by way to fast. Fortunately, I managed to get through today without embarrassing myself in front of Alice. Unfortunately, I only had one class with Alice. She was so perfect. It was like we were the only people in the world.

Well, that is until football practice. Emmett was also in football, so every moment we spent not trying to knock each other down he spent babbling about my sister. Like I don't get enough of her already! After practice he invited me to go over to his house. He said that he already invited Rosalie and Edward invited Bella.

"We were talking about it during lunch but you seemed be in your own world. HA! Thinking about my little sister weren't you?" He laughed so loudly that everybody stared at us when we were leaving the field.

"No," I lied, "I was thinking about a question that didn't make sense to me."

"Hmmmm. Really." Before he could say another word someone honked at us and Emmett ran towards the sound. I stared in his direction dazed. He ended up in front of a shiny Volvo, talked for a while and came back to where I was standing. As he was running back I noticed something. I have never been more tired in my life. Who knew that talking to Emmett would tire you out.

When I got to the parking lot I looked around for Rosalie's BMW. Dang it. Rosalie said that she would hitch a ride from Bella but I guess she forgot. I took out my cell phone about to call her but Emmett stopped me.

"Hey, you wanna hitch a ride with me and Ed?" He pointed to the shiny Volvo. Inside I saw Edward sitting there raising an eyebrow at us.

"Ummm, sure if it's okay with you guys."

"Sure it is! You are going to our house anyway so might as well." He hit me on the back playfully, but that guy is stronger than he thinks.

I slid into the back and said hi to Edward and he greeted me back.

Before I knew it, we were in front of a huge house. Its walls were mostly glass and it had a warm feeling to it.

"We're here," Emmett said getting out of the Volvo.

When we walked in I noticed two figures sitting at the dinning table. The man was reading today's paper while the woman read a decor magazine.

"Hey Dad, Mom," Edward walked up to the man and woman and said, "This is Jasper Hale; he's one of our new friends." He looked at me and said, "This is our father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, and this is our mother, Esme Cullen."

"It's nice to meet you." I extended my arm towards them and they took turns shaking my hand.

"It's nice to meet you Jasper," Mr. Cullen said letting go of my hand. He turned to Edward and said, "Alice and her friends are upstairs in her room. Please tell her not to go over board with her friends. You know Alice, she will dress up anything she can get her hands on." He chuckled and went back to the paper.

"Ya. I'll tell her." And we ventured upstairs.

When we got there we found all three girls in Alice's closet. When I first saw Alice's closet, I was shocked. I had never seen such a large closet before. What was even scarier was that the closet was filled.

"And I thought Rosalie had a lot of clothes." I said under my breath. Apparently Emmett heard me because he started to crack up. And before we knew it we were all laughing.

After that, my life literally flashed before my eyes. Next thing I knew it was spring break.

"Hey Jasper. Where are you going to go over spring break?" Alice asked me the day before we got off of school for break.

"Rose and I are going to go visit my parents in Europe." I suddenly remembered about our trip to London in two days.

"Your parents live in Europe?" I heard a hint of interest in Alice's voice.

"Ya, my dad got transferred in there last summer. The reason our parents left us in Forks is because they knew we were responsible enough to stay alone. We keep in contact though." I told Alice. I suddenly had a stroke of genius, "Why don't you, Edward, and Emmett come with us? I can get some tickets for you guys easily because my dad knows the head of the airlines."

"Ya, I'm sure our parents wouldn't mind." Next thing we knew we were all flying first class to Europe.

**Sorry that this chapter was short. I****'ll try to get Chapter 4 up ASAP. Please Reveiw!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is Chapter 4. Sorry it took so long for my to get it up. Enjoy!.**

_**Chapter 4**_

_Alice's P.O.V_

_When Jasper invited us to go with Rose and him to Europe, I was ecstatic! Jasper and I in Europe, together, I can hardly believe it. Yay! _

_As soon as I got home, I ran to go ask Carlisle and Esme if we could go and they said of course. They adored the Hales and Bella. I spent the rest of the evening packing for our vacation with the Hales and Bella, of course. _

_When Jasper and Rose came to pick us up in Rosalie's BMW we got in and left. Jasper drove and I sat in the passenger seat. Rose insisted that she sit with Emmett. We didn't have enough room in the BMW so Edward and Bella rode in Edward's Volvo. _

_When we got to the airport I looked at everyone's belongings. Rose and I had three large suitcases and two carry-ons each. Bella had two suitcases and two carry-ons. The guys had one suitcase and one carry-on each._

_"How did you guys possibly fit all your clothes in one suitcase?" Rose said raising an eyebrow._

_"Key word: guys" Emmett said and we all started to laugh._

_The flight was about six hours long. It was nice talking to Jasper the whole way there. We talked about our English assignment that we had to do over break._

_"I can't believe we have to write a ten page summary on Wuthering Heights. How much can you write about a girl who can't make up her mind who to love and a guy who goes crazy when the love of his life leaves him?" I said with a look of disgust._

_"That's true." Jasper said laughing. The end of our conversation left us in a strange silence. _

_"Well, what do you want to do when we get to London?" he asked breaking the silence._

_"Well, I was thinking we just walk around, do a little shopping. Well if it's okay with everybody." I said looking down._

_"Of course we can go shopping. We can also stop by one of my favorite cafés along the way." He smiled at me the most wonderful smile I had ever seen._

_"__We will soon be landing. Please fasten your seat belts and prepare for our landing.__" The voice on the intercom interrupted my thought and pushed me back into reality._

_When we got of the plane and got our luggage, we went to the front of the airport. I instantly saw a chauffer with a sign saying "__Mr. Jasper Hale and Ms. Rosalie Hale__" Jasper put one of his sturdy hands on my back and pushed my towards the limo._

_"Mr. Jasper?" The chauffer asked._

_"Yes. Hello, I'm Jasper Hale and that is my sister Rosalie Hale over there." He pointed to Rosalie who was flirting with Emmett, "I take that our parents sent you?"_

_"Yes. May I have your bags sir?"_

_"Sure." He gave the chauffer his bags and then took my bags and followed the chauffer, who went to the back of the limo to put the bags in the trunk. Edward soon also went to the back of the limo with Bella and his bags. Rosalie seemed to finally notice the limo and Emmett came soon afterward with the rest of the bags. We then piled into the limo and rode off to the hotel._

_When the limo stopped at the Threadneedles Hotel I looked up and was slightly surprised. It looked extremely fancy. And to add to my shear happiness, there were shops all around it. When Rose saw it all she shrieked with delight. _

_"Oh my gosh!! I haven't been here in so long! Jasper," she turned to Jasper with a look of excitement, "Remember when we stayed her when we were twelve with mom and dad!"_

_Jasper chuckled at Rose's excitement,"Ya. To bad Grandma died the next year and missed our yearly family reunion," when Jasper mentioned that both Rosalie and Jasper looked sad, "Well let's not let that ruin our vacation." We turned to the hotel and entered._

_Jasper went to the front desk and said, "Hi. I'm Jasper Hale." He gave the lady his ID and credit card._

_"Oh." The lady at the front desk looked shocked, but quickly recovered. "Good afternoon Mr. Hale. Here are your suite keys. Enjoy." _

_Jasper flashed a brilliant smile, took the keys, and walked back towards us. I glanced at the lady at the desk and she looked like she would faint from happiness. I felt jealousy boil from deep in my heart. I set it aside when I heard Jasper talking to Emmett. _

_"I was thinking that we would go and look around the shops for a while and then we will go to one of my favorite cafés, and then go visit my parents in their beach-side home." _

_When we got to the suite I thought Bella's eyes were going to pop out of their sockets. I looked around and I had to admit, it was a very nice suite. It had two very large bedrooms, three bathrooms, a kitchen, a large living room, and a whole lot more. The real thing that caught my eye was the view. I could see London everywhere. We were right in front of the baseball arena and it looked great!_

_Rose, Bella, and I took the larger room, while the guys took the smaller room. They really didn't care so we didn't have to waste so much shopping time. _

_After we settled in we went down stairs to do some shopping. There were hundreds of shops. While Rose and I shopped, Emmett, Edward, Bella, and Jasper stared at us in amusement. By the time we got to the café Rose and I had fifteen bags each!_

_"Wow. If I knew that you guys were going to buy so much stuff I would have gotten a rental." Jasper stared with a grin on his face. Then out of no where we heard Emmett's stomach make a weird sound. "Well, I think on everyone's behalf we should order." He said laughing._

_"Thank you." Emmett looked like he was saved from a deserted island. When our server came we were all laughing._

_"Good afternoon, my name is Victoria I'll be serving you today." Victoria seemed to only be talking to Jasper, but he didn't seem to notice._

_Emmett broke in and ordered a plate of spaghetti and a smoothie. After that we all ordered, ignoring the _**vicious**_ glares our server gave us. When she finally left we all laughed like there was no tomorrow. When our food came, Emmett immediately started to eat. Rose, who decided to share a meal with Emmett, took the end of the noodle Emmett was starting to eat it. This ended in them, not only sharing their meal, but also a long kiss. When I looked at Bella and Edward they were romantically sharing a drink. When I turned to Jasper he was looking at me with a nervous look on his face. He took my face in his hands, leaned forward and..._

**I'm not sure but I think thats a cliffhanger. I can't tell. Hopefully I'll get chapter 5 up soon. Well, I hope you enjoyed chapter 4. Please Review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter 5. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long but school just started and that means a huge mess of confusion. So ya. ENJOY!**

_**Chapter 5**_

Jasper's P.O.V

After Rose and Alice finally finished shopping we stopped by my favorite café. As soon as we sat down, we started talking about renting a rental for the rest of the trip so during shopping trips we wouldn't have to be pack mules. As if on cue, Emmett's stomach made a weird gurgling sound. We all laughed and soon our server came. She had really weird fire like hair and I, personally, thought she looked like a cat. The whole time the others were saying their orders, she kept glaring at them. She looked like she wanted to rip out their throats with her bare hands. Emmett and rose were sharing a plate of spaghetti, and like most times when two people share one plate of spaghetti, it ended in a long embarrassing kiss. Edward and Bella where no better in the attempt to shout out "COUPLE" because they were staring into each others eyes and sharing a drink with two straws. Bella was blushing as usual while Edward did Bella's "favorite crooked smile". Then I felt out of place. I looked at Alice. She looked at me. I took her face in my hands, leaned in and… then we heard a loud crash.

I immediately let go of Alice's face and leaned away. We all looked towards the loud crash and saw our server, whatever her name was, staring at the mess of food and broken dishes on the floor with a shocked look on her face. I guess she was to busy staring at our table to notice what she was doing. As soon as she saw me looking she widened her eyes and started to clean up the mess.

After that we all ate in silence and when we finished eating I called for the check. I put down a hundred and heard Alice gasp. She pointed at the bottom of the check and then I saw it. At the bottom of the check it said, "Call me - Victoria" and her number was underneath. I was shocked.

"So are you going to call her? Emmett said.

"I'm really too shocked to say anything." I said honestly.

Next thing I knew, I felt Alice stand up. By the time I looked up she was already stomping into the café.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU THINKING BY WRITING LOVE NOTES TO MY-," I ran up to Alice who was holding an extremely shocked Victoria by her collar. I took Alice's face in my hands and crushed my lips on to hers. Then, we were passionately kissing in the middle of a crowded café. We were in a whole new world, where nothing went wrong, just me and Alice. Me and Alice. My little perfect world came to a stop and I snapped back into reality. I finally pulled away from Alice and turned to Victoria and said, "I'm sorry but I think there has been a miscommunication. Please don't send anymore notes with our check. Thank you." Then I left with my arm wrapped around Alice's waist, both of us grinning ear to ear.

As soon as we exited, Emmett ran up to us and gave us a bear hug.

"Emmett," said obviously struggling "Can't…breathe."

"Oh, sorry," he put us down and looked at Alice with a sheepish grin, "So I saw what happened in there." Alice bit her lip. "You got your first kiss. I'm so proud!" Both Alice and I looked at him in awe. Emmett turned to me and said, "I didn't know you had it in you to kiss my little sister." Emmett laughed so loud that everyone on the street we were on stared in our direction.

"I think that we should go now." Rose pointed at the café manger and Victoria shooting glares at us. Alice stood up on her tip toes and gave me a quick kiss and then grinned at me. We then looked at Victoria and she looked as if she wanted to kill Alice with her bear hands. We all walked off laughing, our hands filled with Alice and Rose's bags.

**Ok. I'm I am very sorry that was so short. But... THE NEXT CHAPTER IS AN _EXTRA _CHAPTER!! YAY!! Please review.**


	6. EXTRA CHAPTER!

**I am sooooo sorry for not updatig for so long. Well here it is, THE EXTRA CHAPTER!**

_**EXTRA CHAPTER!!**_

_Victoria's P.O.V._

_Sigh. Another day at another job. I can hear my mom now, __Victoria, I told you so. You shouldn't have gone to Europe without learning better manners. You will never make it in this world if you keep on flirting at your jobs and picking fights with people. __Hmmmm… what number at I now? 1…2...no…5? 10? Ahhh, yes. 28. Yes this is my 28__th__ job since I got to Europe. And here's the funny part. I've only been here for a month. With my charm and looks, I can get a job easily. It's too bad that I tend to flirt with customers that are there with their girlfriends. Oh well. I got out of bed and got ready for another boring day. I wonder what will happen today. _

_When I got to this café I started working at I was immediately greeted with a guy named Laurent. _

_"Oh, Victoria! Thank goodness you're early! Today is Saturday and we will be packed. Usually a lot of young couples come, so get ready for a whole day of lovey dovey stuff from teens. It's revolting but you'll get used to it." He smiled and went to the kitchen. Hmm, I guess today won't be so bad after all. _

_The day went as I had planned. I flirted a couple times, causing some people to either leave their number, leave who ever they were with, or just leave with their date._

_As I threw away the last number I had gotten from a guy who looked like twice my age, I noticed a group of six take a table outside. The first guy was this huge bodybuilder and he covered up most of their group. When he sat down I saw a blond. Ugh. For one, I really am not a big fan of blond girls. I don't know why. It's just that they are just so annoying. I mean don't get me wrong, I'm not prejudice towards anyone's hair, it's that blondes just seem so perfect, with their blonde hair and blue eyes. It all just makes me sick. And second, she looked like a damn model. I noticed that her arm was wrapped around the bodybuilder's arm so I didn't even think of messing with that couple. The body builder was hot, but I mean seriously, body builders were always kind of creepy to me. The next couple I saw was a very average looking brunette and an almost godly looking guy. My eyes bugged out and I knew that he was so going to be the one I flirted with. After they sat down I saw a pixie like girl with short black hair that spiked out every where. __Ha, no competition at all.__ Then I saw him. He was the most gorgeous person I had ever seen in my LIFE!! All thoughts of the other hot boys I have seen disappeared. Trust me, this guy was so hot that I would give up flirting with other guys for him. Looking at him just makes me want to be a better person! His golden hair was the perfect match for his perfect skin. Oh my gosh, don't even get me started on his eyes, his wonderful, beautiful eyes. They were like a never ending blue sea, which just glistened in the sun. __Snap out of it, Victoria!_

_I noticed one of the waiters, Eric I think was his name, take six menus and start walking over to the table. _

_"Hey Eric, I'll take this table." I walked over to him and took the menus from him._

_"No it's okay, I can take this-"I shot him my death glare and he stopped and quickly walked towards the kitchen. I ignored this and walked to the table._

_"Good afternoon, my name is Victoria I'll be serving you today." I said with a fake smiled plastered onto my face. Damn it, why can't I take my eyes off of him. He's just so damn gorgeous! _

_"Well, I'll have the spaghetti with marinara and a strawberry smoothie_ _for a drink." I glared at the bodybuilder and scribbled down the order. As they ordered I couldn't help shooting death glares at them. Oh well. When I walked away from their table, I heard them laughing at me! _

_When their food I quickly carried it to their table wanting to see the hottest guy alive, but I quickly forgot about that because as soon as I put the food down, the body builder dug in like a monster. The blondie next to him took the end of the noodle he was eating and started to eat it. Then before I could avert my eyes, they were kissing passionately. Ewww, Laurent was right, this romance was to gross to handle.__ I quickly left the table and went to serve another table. While I was walking to get the food I saw the brunette and the guy she was with share a smoothie looking all lovey dovey. I took the tray and loped to the table I was serving. That's when I saw something that caught my attention. My blue eyed prince took the black haired girl's face in his hands and began to lean in. __I have to do something before it's too late! I know! __I loosened my grip on the tray of food I was carrying and…_

_CRASH! I saw all six of the people at the table that I was watching turn to me. My eyes connected with him for a second and I looked down at the mess I had made on purpose, faking a look of shock. I quickly bent down and started to clean up the mess. _

_The rest of their meal, the group ate quietly and I had a brilliant idea. I saw them signal for the check and quickly put my plan in motion. I went to the front desk, took their check, and wrote down "__Call me – Victoria" __and my number underneath__, __and set it on their table. I went into the café to watch my plan unfold. _

_After a while, I saw the pixie get up and start stomping towards me looking angrier than anyone I had ever seen._

_"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU THINKING BY WRITING LOVE NOTES TO MY-," she screamed at the top of her lungs while grapping my shirt collar, wrinkling my perfect black shirt. I was shocked. Never in my life had I been confronted by such an angry person. I saw the guy that almost kissed her loping towards us from the corner of my eye. He grabbed the pixies face and kissed her, hard. The pixie let go of my shirt and I stumbled backwards next to Laurent, and watched, dazed, at the two kiss passionately in the middle of the café. _

_When they finally broke apart, the guy turned to me and said, "I'm sorry but I think there has been a miscommunication. Please don't send anymore notes with our check. Thank you." They left, his arm around her waist, both of them smiling._

_I turned and stomped towards the kitchen, trying to hold back tears of embarrassment, when someone grabbed my wrist. The person spun me around and kissed me. __Wow.__ Before I knew what was going on, I kissed back. When we finally broke apart, I saw a tall muscular blonde guy in front of me._

_"Sorry for the surprise attack," he said with a sheepish grin, "I'm James by the way. I'm the manager of this café and I think I'm in love with you." I was shocked beyond words. Here I was, in front of this devilishly handsome guy, who I barely know, saying that he loved me. _

_"James, I'm flattered, but why me? There are lots of other fish in the sea and you stop for a spoiled, red head tramp that just got humiliated in front of a bunch of people. Why?" I started crying for no good reason, the feeling of self pity overwhelming me._

_I felt James tuck a strand of my fire red hair behind my ear and he started to whisper into my ear saying that it was all okay. This guy, this great guy, loves me. And I think I love him, although we just met. I looked up at him and crushed my lips onto his. At first he was shocked, but then he started to kiss back._

_When we stopped we went out to the front desk and I noticed the group of six leaving. Both James and I glared at them and I guess the pixie saw us because she leaned up and kissed her new boyfriend. When they were out of sight, I turned and kissed my new boyfriend, James._

**Well I know it's not much but be aware, there will be more extra chapters in the future. **

**WARNING: I know i don't normally do this but...IF I DON'T GET ATLEAST 10 REVIEWS, I WON'T UPDATE!!**

**Thank you!.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Well, here it is. I know you guys didn't make it to 10 reviews yet but I couldn't take it! I had to update! So, I wrote Chapter 6 for you guys. However, it's really short because I didn't get the number of reiviews I wanted. But... we were just 2 reviews away so thanks! Thanks to those who reviewed my story! You guys ROCK!!**

**Chapter 6**

Entry of Alice's Diary

Alice's POV

Dear Dairy,

Well, Jasper and I are officially together. I can't deny it any longer, I am head over heals for Jasper. It's been two days since the café incident with our little meeting with a flirtatious waitress, Victoria. Two days since Jasper and my first kiss. However, like any other normal guy, he doesn't always recognize things of importance. For example, we landed in France this morning. We stopped by the Eiffel Tower and all around us there were either tourist snapping pictures at the tower or couples kissing. Bella and Edward were one of the "tourists" couples, while Emmett and Rosalie were one of the couples that were exploring the insides of each others mouths instead of marveling at the beauty of France. Jasper seemed to want to be one of the "tourist" because the last time he visited the Eiffel Tower was when was he was eleven.

"Although we went there every summer, because my parents met there and we could afford it, we were to busy visiting friends and family or going to Romania or some other place in or near Europe." He said while smirking up at the tower. I wanted to be one of the couples like Emmett and Rose, but that might make Jasper think I was a desperate little girl, who only wanted to kiss him and not actually get to know him. Sigh. Life as a teenage girl is so hard. Ok so after a big FAIL from getting Jasper to like me more than he does now(if he even likes me all that much), we went to Café Bleu to eat because, as usual, Emmett got hungry. How does someone as petite as I am come from to same family as someone who is constantly hungry!? Oh well. I still love him like the big teddy bear brother he is! Ok, so at Café Bleu we all ordered a crepe each, while Emmett ordered two crepes, a large bowl of glace (ice cream), and a cup of chocolat (hot chocolate). When Rose, Bella, and I finished our crepes Emmett was already finished. I swear, I love Emmett, but sometimes he eats **way** too much. When we finished our food, we shopped around. We saw an herb and plant shop and we had time to kill so we went in.

The shop was amazing! Here and there were plants of all sorts. Green, red, yellow, purple, and even fuchsia! Jasper and I wandered around the store while the others went off in other sections of the shop. Then something caught my eye and made me almost scream in joy. I saw mistletoe. Christmas was a week away so it was just my luck!

"Oh, Jasper, look!" I went over to the mistletoe and pointed at it. He turned and looked at it.

"Oh. That's really pretty. What is it?" He continued to look at it quizzically at it. "Is it some kind of herb? Like, I don't know basil?"

Sure, Jasper might not be Einstein, but he just had a MAJOR brain fart! Mistletoe doesn't even look like basil! For crying out loud, they are two very different herbs! One people kiss under. The other you put in food! Oh well. Everyone has there bad days. I sighed and continued to walk down the aisle of various plants. Jasper fell into step with me and took my hand.

"Are you angry?" he said with a sheepish look on his face.

"Angry? Why would I be angry?" I was disappointed but not angry.

"Well, for the past few days I've been a little out of it. After the incident I got an e-mail from my parents." He gulped and I think his eyes began to tear up.

"Jasper, what's wrong?" I could hear the worry in my voice and started to wonder if I sounded obsessive.

"Well, it's a long story."

"This is really cliché but, we have time."

"Ok. When I was little I had Aunt. She wasn't my real aunt, but one of my mother's older friends. She was I think ten or fifteen years older. She used to baby sit my mom when she was still a kid. They clicked back then; we clicked when I was a kid. All of my real aunts and uncles disapproved of my parents' marriage and never visited, so she acted like an aunt to me. She couldn't have any children of her own so she treated me as if I was her own. Since my parents were usually away at either work or a business trip, she would take care of Rose and me. Both of us adored her, Rose a little more attached to her than I was. And now she is-"Is voice trembled ad a lonely tear slid down his face.

"Oh Jasper, no. Please don't tell me that she is-"

"Yes, Alice." He whispered, "She is dead."

"Oh no. Jasper how?" I found myself also shedding tears for Jasper's dead aunt.

"She was in an accident. She was driving on the highway and a car came out of nowhere and they crashed into each other. The driver was drunk and going one hundred miles per our. Both died."

"Oh Jasper, I'm so sorry." We hugged for a long time. "Does Rose know?"

"No, my parents want me to tell her when we get back. We all know that Rose loved Aunt Jamie and would probably cry for five days later." He chuckled and I giggled along too. "Well, I don't want to ruin our vacation with these sad thoughts so let's get going." We wipe our eyes of any remaining tears and walk out hand in hand.

Well Diary, I think Jasper and I are on our way towards "second base". As if half way there. Oh, Rose and Bells just walked in. Write in you later. Thanks for listening.

-Alice Cullen, a.k.a. hopefully-Future- Mrs. Jasper Hale

**Well there it is. I'm sorry if I made Jasper look like a HUGE jerk. But I just had to. So please review!! **

**-rammyam278 .**


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry I took so long to write this chapter. With school and writer's block, its impossible for me to think. But, here it is! Chapter 7!!! It's a bit dramatic in my opinion and not my usual style, so I thought I would try it out. So, read and review please. I'll try to write faster.**

_**^__^ ENJOY!!!!**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_Jasper's POV_

_"Ya, sure mom. Ya, we'll be there. Ok, love you too. Bye." I hung up my cell and jumped on the hotel bed. Mom. Dad. The last time Rose and I have seen them was last year. I've changed a lot. First the accident; then Alice. How much my life has changed in just a year._

_Jasper's FLASHBACK_

_Mike. That jerk is the king of all the morons in the world. Thank god he is serving time in juvenile hall. But, if it wasn't for him we would still be hanging out with Lauren and Trevor. They were just always trying so hard to fit in that it was sickening. It was always, oh my gosh, the popular kids are looking at us. Trevor, honey, does my hair clash with my jeans? Of course Trevor would always say whatever made Lauren happy, when Lauren looked horrible. And Trevor was no better. He would wear the baggiest jeans and the biggest sunglasses I have ever seen. To me, he looked like a total dork. _

_"Hey, Trevor, honey, can you please go get me one of those things with the three points, please?" Lauren said in her nasally voice one day in the cafeteria._

_"Don't you mean a fork?" Rose said raising an eyebrow. _

_"Oh, Rosalie, can't you see? Today we refer to them as 'sticks with three points'." She said making air quotes._

_"Who the hell tol-"_

_"Just drop it Rose, they are helpless." I mumbled under my breath loud enough for Rose to hear. She rolled her eyes and continued to poke at her loaf._

_"Hey, babe. Where have you been all my life?" Mike walked up behind Rose and leaned down, only inches away from her face._

_"Ummm, Mike, ya, if you haven't noticed, I'm in your biology class. So is Jazz!" He looked confused, "Jazz! The guy sitting next to me! My twin brother!" Rose said raising an eyebrow angrily. Lauren and Trevor were dead silent._

_"Oh, you have edge." He pulled up a chair and sat next to Rose. "I like that in a woman." We all stared at Rose, waiting for her to reply. She stood up and turned to me._

_"Hey Jazz. Can you come with me to through this crap away? I can't eat anymore." Before I could answer, she turned and began walking towards the trash cans. I got up quickly and followed. She dumped the gross lump into the can and walked into the hall and towards her locker._

_"Rose, what happened back there?" Rose slammed her locker and turned to me._

_"What happened?!" She screamed. "What happened?! Are you serious Jazz! That freak was hitting on me! Normally I would be flattered but to be the victim of him? That crosses the line! He is the biggest jerk in the world! No, not the world, the UNIVERSE!" She screamed a scream of frustration and put her hands on her waist._

_"Wow, Rose. I never saw you so angry before." I turned towards my locker, which was right next door, and turned the knob quickly. "Normally, you would just ignore the creepy suitors, but right now you seem like you want to rip his head off or something."_

_"Well I do!" She snapped. _

_"Well, why Rose? Why?" I took my notebook, filled with little drawings that I would draw when I had no one to go to when I had a problem. _

_"Because Jasper! Last year I was in LOVE with him! Then he broke my heart into millions of bite sized pieces! He knew damn right that I liked him, so one day he took Jessica Stanley's head in between his hands and had a total make-out session with that slut! And to make it worse, he did it right in front of ME! That TOTAL BASTARD! IT TOOK ME THE WHOLE FUCKING YEAR TO PUT MY HEART BACK TOGETHER AND IT'S HIS ENTIRE FAULT!" She burst into tears and fell to the floor. I bent down and hugged her. "Does he expect me to fall in love with him again? After what he did to me? I'll never forgive him!" She said between sobs. We sat there in the halls hugging until the bell rang. We quickly stood up and Rose wiped away her tears. "Well, I have to go to the bathroom to make it look like I just cried my eyes out. Thanks Jasper. You're the best brother in the world." She gave me one last hug and ran off towards the bathroom._

_I walked into math just to be greeted by the Devil of Forks High, Mike Newton. "Well, well, well. It's my new friend Jasper." Mike was leaning on my desk smirking._

_"What do you want Mike?" I snapped, having a newly found hate towards him because of what Rose had just told me. _

_"Oh, looks like someone is a bit touchy after lunch." Mike snickered as if his little comment was a riot. _

_"You are not in a position to talk right now, Mike!" I tried very hard to keep from shouting. "You hit on my sister!"_

_"Well, it's not my fault that your sister is fucking hot!" Mike wasn't acting as calm as he was a moment ago. It feels nice to know that I have made him angry. HA! Take that Mike!_

_"You knew that she was, as a jerk like you would say, "hot" during freshmen year! You knew she had a huge crush on you! And what did you do? You fucking crushed her! You are one hell of a BASTARD!" It was too late, I was shouting. Everyone was staring at me, shocked. Straight A Jasper Hale was going off on Mike Newton, most popular person in Forks High. Everyone was clearly shocked._

_Mike's face went into a deep shade of red. "What did you just say Hale?"_

_Everyone looked at me, waiting for me to answer. "I-I-I" __Come on Jasper! Don't let a rat like Mike scare you. Fight back! __I straitened up and said, "I said that you are one hell of a bastard." I said that much more calmly then I felt._

_"Why you little-"_

_RING!!!!__ I sighed. __Thank god! Saved by the bell for once! __Mr. Cless walked in signaling everyone to sit down. No one did though. We were all frozen._

_"Ok, people! Get back to your seats! Whoever is not in their seat in thirty seconds, they will get an immediate detention with me after school for an hour! "Mike gave me another death glare and loped over to his seat. _

_Half way through lecture someone nudged me. I turned and it was Ben, one of Mike's original friends. Unlike Mike's followers, Ben and the few others that were Mike's original friends actually saw that Mike had problems now and then. "Hey, Jasper." I ignored him. "Jasper" He whispered again. _

_"What." I whispered back coldly._

_"Nice going back there. I haven't seen someone talk to Mike like that in a while." _

_"Okay. Why are you even talking to me?" I glared at him._

_"Well . . . we're have a party this weekend and we were wondering if you, out of everyone, Rose, and that other girl whose name I don't really care about-"_

_"Bella." I cut him off._

_"Ya her. Ummm, where was I . . . oh yes. You people are invited to the party. So . . . ya." _

_"Ben! Stop talking to whoever you are talking to! Whoever Ben is talking to, cut it out!" The class laughed. "Quiet down!" Silence. _

_"Talk to you about it later." Ben whispered to me. I nodded, thinking how stupid this was. Like we would ever go to a party of Mike's._

_"Emagosh!!! We. Are. Invited. To. A. POPULAR PARTY!!!!!" Rose was screaming and doing that weird happy, jumping dance with Bells. _

_"Wait a minute!" They continued to "happy dance". "HEY!" They looked at ME, like I was the crazy one. _

_"What is it, Jazz?" Rose arched an eyebrow towards me._

_"Ummm, at school you were all, 'JASPER, I HATE HIM!!!' and now you are 'YAY, I GET TO GO MIKE'S PARTY!!!!'. Seriously, Rose! Make up your mind!"_

_Rose laughed. Soon both Bells and I joined in. Next thing we were clutching our stomachs for no apparent reasons. I, personally, thought it was to ease the tension. Or it might be that it was just funny and I didn't get the joke. Oh well. _

_"Oh, Jasper. Jasper, Jasper, Jasper. You are missing the BIG picture." She drew a large square in the air with her hands. _

_"No, Rose. I don't see the 'BIG picture'." I mimicked her square and waited for her to make a come back or explain what she calls the "BIG picture"._

_"Well, people like us have a ONCE in a lifetime chance to go to a party like this." She then turned to Bells and continued to gush about the party._

_"More like PMS." I muttered under my breath._

_"Okay, we're here." We were parked in front of the Newton's mansion of a house. Sure, we were rich too, but our family didn't rub it in as much as the Newtons did. Rose and my parents felt that we should be thankful for our money and save it like good little people. Whatever. That didn't stop Rosie from going on huge shopping trips, usually getting a new pair of stilettos, the latest Gucci handbag, or a new I-had-to-have-it Christian Dior dress. It was a good thing she actually listened to our parents' firm objection to wearing all that stuff to school. They said we had to "blend in with all the other children". Sure, I was game. Like I give a damn about what they think. _

_"Jazz!" Rose hugged me. "I'm so glad my little bro actually cares about what the hell people think!" She stepped back to take a good look at me. I wore one of my nicer shirts. It was a black shirt that "showed off my abs" as Rose and Bells said, who were suddenly "fashion experts". _

_As soon as we stepped into the Newton's mansion we were hit by a strong wave of the sent of perfume, smoke, and beer.__Rosie and Bells were immediately swallowed by the mob or people dancing, mingling, or kissing. I wandered towards the trash can filled with ice and beer, grabbed a can, and looked around if I could see anyone I actually knew. No one. Everybody was either a popular snob that I never took the time to give attention to or kids from other schools. So, I found a nice seat that was empty of couples kissing, and just sat there. Waiting. _

_ Next thing I heard was an earsplitting scream. I guess I passed out because of boredom, because my watch told me it was midnight. We had been at the party for 5 hours now. I got up and loped to the large circle that surrounded the scene. I gasped at the picture. _

_ Rose was kneeling on the ground crying. Across from her was Mike with a bloody broken glass bottle. My eyes wandered back to Rose when I saw the person lying next to her. Royce King was lying on the ground, blood pooling around his head. His hair was now matted down and dark crimson. But the real thing that freaked me out was his eyes. His eyes were vacant. He was dead._


	9. EXTRA CHAPTER 2!

**OMFG I AM SO SORRY!!!! I've been freaking busy and I guess writing slipped out of my mind...Gosh.... Okay, I PROMISE to write more and I'll get another chapter up ASAP!!! R&R plz :D  
**

* * *

_**Extra Chapter #2**_

_Rosalie's POV_

_"EMAGOSH!!!! Bella!!!! Can you believe that we are going to a "Mike Newton" party?!?!?!?!" Wow, I sound just like Lauren and Trevor. . . . this is a new low for me . . . . DARN! Bells and I were in my walk in closet staring at the many rows of cashmere, silk, and whatever that has piled up over the years. _

_"I know!!! Wait, I thought you hate Mike." She gave me a quizzical look._

_"Well . . . sure I hate Mike's guts, but this party will give us opportunities that we would never have even thought about last week. This party means getting more friends, learning more gossip, and most importantly, meeting guys!"_

_Bella thought about it for a moment and her face suddenly lit up. "Wow! That is the most tank top EVER!!!!"_

_"What?" Did this conversation just turn around in a matter of 5 seconds?_

_"That metallic blue tank!"_

_"Oh, this?" I reached for the metallic blue racerback tank top that I got from BEBE last year. Bella took it and stared at it longingly. "Wanna wear it to the party?"_

_"Yes! Please, please, pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaassssseeeeeeee Rose!!!" She made her puppy dog face because she knew that would work for anything. _

_"Sure, watevs." I reached for my black _Diane von Furstenberg X Back Chiffon Tank from Intermix and held it up in front of the mirror. "Hmm, would this look good with my dark wash skinny jeans or my bleached denim shorts?"

Bells took one look and said, "Shorts."

"Kay." I changed and looked in the mirror and gave it an eight point five out of ten. I paired it up with my brown shin boots and silver hoop earrings. Bella took my dark wash skinny jeans and made them looked great with the racerback.

"Rose, can you help me with my make-up?" Bella could only apply Chap Stick correctly.

"Of course." While I applied eyeliner, eye shadow, and the other works, Bells wore a sheepish grin and fidgeted with her hands. "Would you stop moving, I might poke an eye out!"

"Sorry." She blushed a bright pink.

"There! You look PERFECT!!! We'll be the prettiest girl there. Sexy yet not slutty, in sight but unreachable. FANTASTIC!"

"We do look really nice . . . " Bells looked at her reflection in awe.

"Nice? Bells, we look more than 'nice'. We look HOT!" Bells nervously laughed and nodded in agreement. "Hey, I have an idea!"

"What?" Bells twirled a loose strand of her pretty brunette hair around her finger.

"Let's go see what Jasper is doing and pick out his "party outfit"!"

"Oooooo, we should do that!" We left my room and went across the hall to Jasper's room. We knocked on the door and walked in. Jasper was sitting on his bed, reading. He looked up and raised an eyebrow at us.

"Come in?" Bells blushed at our rudeness while I waved it away.

"Jazz, what are you wearing to the party?" He held up a green shirt. "Ew, no! No brother of mine is going to a party in that!" I jumped in to his closet and shuffled through his rack of varieties of plain clothing from Target. "You do know that we can actually afford clothes from places other that Target right?"

"Ya, ya, whatever. Why pay five hundred dollars for a shirt when you can get something just like it for five dollars?" He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "Whatever, do what you like Rose."

"Thank you." I continued to rummage through his closet. "OOOOOOO. This will be PERFECT!" I took a black t-shirt out of the closet. "Put this on, no questions!"

"Yes, mother." Jazz rolled his eyes. Bells and I giggled and left the room.

A Few Hours Later

Mike Newton's House

_I can't believe we are here. _Adrenaline pumped through my veins. _Calm down, Rose. _I took in a deep breath and left my red convertible. Bells and Jazz followed the action and we all walked coolly into the house.

When I entered the house the mix of cheap perfume and stale beer consumed me, suffocating me. I held back a gag and ventured forward. Mike appeared next to me and but his arm around my waist. He reeked of beer… and he was unstable… drunk.

"Let's go dance." He led me to his living room and I froze at the entrance. For those of you who don't believe in "love at first sight", it's real. And the curse of a thing attacked me on the spot…well at least I think it did…I'M SO CONFUSED. Love is so confusing… And the reason for my confusion… the boy and the center of the crowd, his piercing blue eyes locked on mine. I was weak.

"Uh…Mike? Ya, I think I'm going to go hang out over there…" My voice was weak and I left a drunken Mike for the angel on the dance floor. My feet seemed to move by themselves, but that was okay with me, as long as I get there. God, he's more stunning close up. "Hi."

"Hi." Oh. My. God. His voice made my heart crumble.

"Hi." Didn't I JUST say that?!?! Good going Rose…

He laughed. Gosh, he must think I'm an idiot. I want to die… "I'm Royce." KILL ME N- what?

"Oh…Ummm…er…" SAY YOU'RE NAME! WHAT'S MY NAME? "Oh, I'm Rose." I smiled sheepishly.

"Rose…what a nice name." I giggled. "Want to dance?"

"Sure." We start to dance. Time passes fast when you are in "love". Soon, I noticed five hours had passed, five hours filled with small talk and dancing.

"So, Rose… do you go to Forks High?"

"Yup! I'm a sophomore." I was so happy, I didn't see Mike come up from behind him.

"Hey! What are you doing with my girl?" Royce and I turned and looked at him. He was drunk. Very drunk. "No one…gets away…with…hanging out…with my…girl…" He wobbles a bit, but doesn't fall. What is happening...?

"Hey Mike, I think you had a little too much to drink…" With his eyes glued onto the empty beer bottle in Mike's hand, Royce moved in front of me. I backed away a little. If Mike was a jackass sober...what is he like when he is drunk? "I think you should go sit down..."

"SHUT UP AND BACK OFF!" Mike raised his bottle and smashed it into the side of Royce's head. Hard. Royce crumbled to the floor and fell. I heard a scream. I fell to the floor, my mind still trying to comprehend what had just happened. Tears streaked down my face. Blood started to cover Royce's head. His eyes…oh my gosh, his eyes… the last glimmer of life left them. I was sobbing now. My angel had fallen. Mike was laughing…the scariest laugh I had ever heard in my life…the laugh of a murderer.

* * *

**Hows that? I'm sorry its kinda short, but I havn't writen for this chapter in a while :P  
PLEASE REVEIW!!! IT WILL MAKE MY DAY!!! XD**


End file.
